


A Bouncing Baby Bucky

by Fandomgirl445



Series: A bouncing Baby [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Caregiver Natasha, Caregiver Sam Wilson, Caregiver Tony, Diapers, EVERYONE IS AMAZING WITH LITTLES, Gen, Little Bruce Banner, Little Clint Barton, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Thor is amazing with littles, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony's amazing with littles, caregiver thor, classification, little Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: Bucky Barnes. Winter Solider, Sargent, Ladies man - Little.That's right, after years of avoiding taking the classification test the team drag both Bucky and Steve off to get classified - Bucky wasn't too pleased with his results but with the love and support of his team he might actually start to like it.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor/Sam Wilson
Series: A bouncing Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546861
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone gets tested at 18 and it's free.

That's how this world works now.

Back when me and Steve where younger you had to pay for it, it was a luxury to know where you fell. Sure, people figured out if they where little or a caregiver after a while but no one knew for sure without the test.

So when Steve got me away from hydra and the whole civil war shit happened and then Thanos was defeated. Well we finally got dragged in by SHEILD, The Avengers team consisted of two of the three classifications, with most of the team landing as caregivers and only two of which fall under little. Those two littles being Bruce and Clint.

Right now me and Steve are sitting in SHIELD's testing sector, Tony sat on one side and Thor on the other. I keep glancing at Thor, he looks so different then what Steve had described him as - one eye, short hair although he's still pretty tall - He must of noticed my glances because he just shoots me a smile the next time I look and I flush looking away and toward my feet. "Steve Rogers, if you could follow me through we'll begin your test." Some short brunette haired woman pops over with a smile and Steve's up and standing within seconds and then they're gone.

"So Bucky, I was told that you're quiet versatile in the kitchen." Thor talks causing me to startle under the sudden break of silence.

"Guess so. Steve....sucked at cooking." I mumble and Thor laughs a little and pats my back with such gentleness that it was a surprise he was capable of it.

"I'm also told you have impeccable aim." He comments and I just nod awkwardly, not looking at him. "ah, I apologise. It must be a stressful time for you. But do not worry, whatever your classification we'll celebrate!" He assures me and I sigh tiredly, licking my lips ready to try and talk to him until I hear those dreaded words.

"James Barnes, if you could follow me we'll begin your test." I glance up to see a short woman with pink hair waiting on for me to get up and follow. Tony pats my back with a smile and I get up and follow her quickly. "So, obviously we'll be testing to see what classification you fall under but if at any point you feel too over whelmed let me know and we'll take a break." She comments and grins up at me, I give her a wonky smile unsure of how to really respond to her. "Don't worry bout it man, just do your best to like...relax" She comments and opens a door to a room that screams comfort. The chairs where plush and the table looked almost kid friendly, I glance at her. "I'm a bit of a clutz so they popped a little table into any room I do the test in." She comments before sitting in a blue chair. "So I'm Shannon, it's a pleasure to meet you. Got a name you'd rather go by other than James?" I gulp and sit across from her.

"Bucky." I mutter and look at the table, wringing my flesh hand with my metal. "Call me Bucky please." I finish and I glance up to see her smiling at me.

"Of course. Alrighty tighty Bucky, lets get this show on the road. We'll start with the written test because that's the easiest thing to start people off and even though its not super calming-I'm talking too much aren't I? right just...here's the paper and just...work on it, fill out as much as you can in the next hour and half." She pats my shoulder and leaves me with the paper and a pen. I gulp and open the paper to the first question and start working through it.

******

One hour and 30 minutes later and the pink haired lady is back in the room, smiling at me and holding two cups. "I thought some hot chocolate would help you unwind whilst I marked." She grins, handing me a cup and taking the paper. "So feel free to ask me any questions ok? I'm an open book." She says and I glance at her un-sure.

"...What's your classification?" I ask tentatively and she grins at me

"I'm a little, fall around eighteen months to two and half if I'm feeling big enough." She comments. "I'm also painfully aware you wanna know how old I am now and to answer that, I'm 19. I'm not from the USA and yes, I'm clearly Satan in disguise" She rattles off and I snort a bit. "There we go, a laugh. So, got any more questions?" She looks me in the eyes and I feel my self flush.

"....What's the worst reaction you've had from a...y'know tester?" I question and she snorts looking up.

"Well, I had a young man that lost his marbles because he tested as little and broke my arm for telling him the news. Or I had a guy who tested caregiver stalk me home and tried to force me into little space which was...urgh." She shook her head with a chuckle. "Coulda been worse but it coulda been better." She grins at me. "Alright, that's all marked. Lets move onto the blood test and we'll calculate the scores." She gets up and notices my stiff posture before giving me a gentle smile. "I promise, its not too bad - just a quick jab and then you'll be outta there in no time!" I follow her out of the room and into a lab, my heart starts rapidly beating in my chest the moment I see those white lab coats - I stop at the door, not wanting to go any further in. "Alright, hey it's ok. Do you want me to get one of the guys from out side? I can get your friends." Shannon asks me gently and all I can manage is a small nod. "Alright, stay here. No one approach him alright?" She calls behind her before bolting down the hall.

Oh god, I can't do this.

No way can I do this, can I leave without finishing? Would that be an option?

"Bucky?" Tony's voice calls from behind me and I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Hey buck it's ok. They just wanna make sure they aren't classifying you wrong ok sweetheart?" His voice was soft and almost wrapped round me like velvet as I turned to look at him, my eyes boaring into his own and he just...smiles at me. "Promise its not gonna hurt as much as you think and you can squeeze my hand as much as you want." I gulp lightly and nod slightly, a blush covering my cheeks.

"...Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PJ's:  
Onesie : https://www.amazon.co.uk/Costumes-Pyjamas-Cosplay-Halloween-Homewear/dp/B07MSJXP3S/ref=asc_df_B07MSJXP3S/?tag=bingshoppinga-21&linkCode=df0&hvadid=&hvpos=&hvnetw=o&hvrand=&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=e&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=&hvtargid=pla-4583589106727111&psc=1  
Vest : https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=ULdh0hk%2f&id=05F93E361D10327DCABDED76E80D76957D4EF0A4&thid=OIP.ULdh0hk_lKMkZDISk2wqUgHaHa&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fwww.craiglotter.co.za%2fwp-content%2fuploads%2f2014%2f11%2fkeep-calm-and-change-my-nappy-baby-vest.jpg&exph=500&expw=500&q=baby+vest&simid=608040263134217910&selectedIndex=3&ajaxhist=0

_Name : James Buchanan Barnes _

_Age : 25 years old (biologically) _

_Classification : Little._

_ Notes : James 'Bucky' Barnes showed early signs of being a little before being admitted for the written part of the test, observation showed us that he needs a caregiver that can give him a lot of time and pampering as he is attention starved. The testing shows that James falls between fifteen months to three years old. Because of this James will need to abide by 'little Law 0-5' in which it states that James will need to be diapered at all times, only allowed to work 18 hours a week, have access to a fully functioning nursery, have access to a day-care when needed and be in the constant care of a caregiver. It is in our professional opinion that James should be in the care of either two or more caregivers as he seems to need constant reassurance and praise. _

** _All Paper work for caregivers must be handed in within the next three months or James Buchanan Barnes will be signed up for 'little and searching' until he has found a care-giver. _ **

** _Please Note : If James is currently working to building a relationship with a caregiver/caregivers please contact us by email so that we can remove the time limit for paperwork. If you feel like the testing was unfair please email for a retesting in seven months time._ **

******

**Bucky's P.O.V**

The team and my self looked at the email in silence, Tony's glancing at me as well as Steve - the bastard was a caregiver, how unfair is that? I looked after him all the way through the depression and the fuckers a caregiver - a hand lands on my shoulder and I immedatly move away from it. Tony's moved over to me whilst I was cursing the ever loving life out of Steve and was giving me this look. "Bucky, hey come on man. It's ok, we can -" I move away from him, my movements stiff, Natasha's already getting up and so's Thor.

"Do not. I don't want to-fuck just let me be alright" I growl out and move away from the team, I can see Steve getting up to chase after me but Thor's stopped him and shook his head. The team let me stalk off into my room so I can 'process' this.

_The Winter Solider. The most feared assassin alive - is nothing but a diaper wearing little - just what I need right now_.

"Friday. Lock my door please." I command, I don't hear anything as I lean against the wall and slide to the floor, trying to calm my breathing. I don't need to be looked after dammit, I'm an adult.

******

I must of sat in my room for a few hours as I tried to calm my self down - it was dark outside, I was hungry and my back killed. "...Friday, what's the time?" I ask, standing and trying to stretch my back - to barely any effect.

"_**It is currently Seven thirty sir. Boss and Thor are waiting for you in the front room, the others have all gone out for the evening**_." I gulp and glance around trying to decide if I want to actually go see them. "_**Boss would like me to tell you that you can either come to them to chat about your results or they'll come to you**_." I groan and sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." I mumble, not like I have much choice. The idea of Tony and Thor storming into my room and lecturing me like a child - I tried to ignore the feeling of longing for that kind of talk - I wasn't a child they could lecture. Before I know it I'm in the front room and the two men are sat on two separate arm chairs in front of the sofa, chatting away. I briefly wonder if I could sneak away from them both and leave the tower for a bit - but Tony's already spotted me and he's giving me a look and I already know if I try running I defiantly wont be sitting for a while.

"Bucky, come sit down. We need a chat." He calls over, I stay standing where I am - honestly I'm more scared to even approach them - I mean, I'm strong but Thor's defiantly stronger than I am. "Bucky." He says and almost like magic my legs are moving before I can process it and I'm sat in front of both Thor and Tony. They both smile almost knowingly at me. "I figured we'd talk about your results from the test." He says and pats my knee, Thor looks excitedly at me and I feel honestly unsure how to react.

"I'd much rather not." I mumble, flinching as Thor laughs a little. "Ah, I see you'll be a handful." He comments and pats head and I grunt, pushing my self in the sofa a little.

"Bucky. I know it wasn't the result you wanted but trust me. You being a little? it's fine. Hell, it's better than fine. I already started making plans for your nursery but I want your help with it, me and the others have agreed to be your caregivers if that's what you want - no ones gonna just drop you like a rock ok?" He tries to get me to look at him. But that's not the problem. It's Not.

"I-" I cut myself off as I realise actually close to tears and internally groan at my self. Great. "I don't want to be little." I whisper, not looking at either of them. I hear Tony coo a small 'poor baby' under his breath and I can almost see Thor's confused face in my head. "I'm the Winter solider. Most feared assassin in the world, I'm Sergeant James Barnes-an army man- I can't be a little. It doesn't fit." I mumble, clenching and unclenching my hands - a nervous habit of mine. Thor's large hand enveloped my flesh one whilst his other tried tilting my chin up - I tried keeping it down - one look at him and I'd be done for.

"Bucky. Come on now little one, look at me." His voice coaxed and his strength was slightly in creasing with his hand. I try to move my head away from it but his hand follows. "Bucky, come on now. I wish to see your eyes." He all but coo's at me and I finally give up, looking at them both. Tony's got this soft smile on his face and Thor's got a stern look on his own. "There now. Bucky, you might be this 'Winter Solider' and 'Sergeant' but those are just mere titles. They aren't you, not really. Their things you've done - or been doing - but you're much more than that. You're a cook, an artist, adventurist, incredibly funny and in Tony's words 'a cocky shit' - just because your a little doesn't mean we'll change the way we treat you. But please, when you need it tell us. We will be there for little you no matter the time - just say the words." He smiles at me and my vision blurs more and I pull my face away, rubbing my eyes. "I know its not what you want, but its something you need. So please, let us give you what you need." He coo's and Tony's hand takes my other hand, squeezing it lightly.

"I-I-" God I wanna rub my eyes but they have my hands - I feel so fucking-fucking loved right now and I don't know how to respond to it. "I don't-I don't know-god." I stutter out. "I can't just-just let it go - I don't want to wear diapers or be babied or-or someone to dote on me" I spill out-but honestly, the more I say it the more I kinda want it. "I wouldn't even be good at it so go like...look after Bruce o-or Clint - they know what their doing. I'd just mess it up" I sniffle out and before I can continue I'm being dragged off the sofa and into Thor's lap where the god hugs me tightly, Tony's voice says beside me.

"Bucky, I swear I'm gonna find every person who made you feel useless in your life and destroy them. But until then I want you to know that you're perfect - you think Clint and Bruce were great the first time they went into head spaces? I'm pretty sure Clint tried to climb into the vents halfway through the day his first time." He chuckles. "Besides, they're a lot bigger than you. Me, Thor, Nat - everyone basically want to look after a young little like you. Don't get me wrong, I love them both but Bruce is like ten in head space and Clint's six so they don't need a lot of looking after - they both understand we need to look after littles who need more help from time to time. It's why most of us volunteer at day-cares." He trails off. "What I'm trying to say Bucky, is that you're the perfect addition to the family." I can almost hear the smile in his voice, I keep my head buried in Thor's chest as he continues to hug me. "So what do you say Buck? Can we give it a shot?" Tony asks and I sniffle and nod lightly into Thor's chest.

"Great!" Thor bellows and I feel him turn to Tony. "Shall we get him dressed into a more appropriate attire?" He questions him and my face goes cherry red.

"I..I don't need any of that, honest." I mumble and I can almost hear the eye-roll coming from them both. "I don't" I grumble a little and almost squeak - that's right squeak - as Thor stands up with me in his arms.

"Of course not Bucky." Tony says as he and Thor start moving, I blush pushing a bit in his arms - I can walk dammit. "But think of it more as a pre-caution to a possible accident. I'm sure you don't want a wet pair of trousers on you?" He asks and grins when I blush. "Alrighty then, I brought some supplies this morning after getting your results so right now on my floor we have a few things for you." He comments, I don't get to question it much as we arrive in the elevator. "Thor's gonna get you ready whilst I cook something nummy up for you. Friday told me you haven't eaten since you had that tantrum this morning." He comments prodding my cheek and I go red.

"It wasn't a tantrum.." I grumble looking away from him, I can feel Thor chuckle as he chest bounces against mine and I have to fight the blush that tries to rise further on my cheeks.

"No, course not." He grins, stepping out of the now stationed elevator and straight over to the stove. "I'm no chef but I know how to make a mean omelette. The stuffs in the guest room Thor, you know what to do." I squirm in Thor's hands as he away from Tony and into what I would of usually assumed was Tony's 'guest room' but one look told me that no, this wasn't a guest room. It was a guest Nursery. 

"Oh my god." I mutter seeing the room, the room was a mixture of whites and greys, the cot was made from birch and had a mobile with animals on top of it - I honestly just wanted to go lay down in it but I wasn't going to admit it out loud. I hear Thor laughing above me as he lays me down on a plastic surface, I blink and look around to see he's placed me on a changing table. "Thor, I can get dressed my self?" I say confused as he pulls my arms through some straps and locks clips them in place - I give them a tug and realise they're a lot stronger then they look. "Thor?" I ask confused, the god just gave me an amused look as he patted my head.

"Relax little one, they are made for ones like yourself. Now, lay still so I can get that little bottom of yours diapered up and ready for the night. It's already so late for a little boy like you to be up." He tweaks my nose and I pause, processing the words before my brain kicks in.

"W-what-Thor! I don't-I don't need nappies." I squeak out and start trying to undo the buckle, my hands not seeming to do the trick.

"Bucky, Bucky. Hey calm down." Thor says resting his hand on my chest. "The straps wont come off with out my or Tony's finger print. Now please, hold still. I know you don't like it, but it must be done ok?" He coo's at me, already pulling off my trousers and then my boxers.

"T-Thor stop!" I squeak out, trying to convince him I don't need it but he just ignores me. "Thor! I don't-" I'm cut off by a pacifier landing in my mouth, he keeps his finger on it and looks me in the eyes. I can almost hear the warning in my head about not spitting it out. I gulp. He makes quick work after that. Placing a diaper under me and getting it fastened pretty tight, I can already tell this is a 'night time' diaper from how thick it is.

"Shall we get you dressed into some super comfy pyjama's?" Thor coo's, I don't get much say in the matter as the god undoes the straps and immedatly strips me of my shirt. I go to take out the pacifier and I see Thor stare at me sternly, I decide to leave it in - he grins and pulls out a pastel blue vest that reads 'Feed me, I'm hungry' written on it. I blush at the sight of it and let him pull it over my head and lead my arms through the wholes and buttons it at the crotch. "Now, Tony said it's cold tonight so I grabbed these for you." He comments and pulls out a large brown onesie, I don't get a very good look at it as he starts getting my dressed into it. "You're doing so well young one." I blush through the whole thing and try not to enjoy it, once the onesie is on I realise that it was a bear onesie and my whole face burns more as I realise this. The man smiles at me and kisses my head as he picks me up. "Lets get you some food." He chirps happily whilst I bury my head straight into his neck. I'm not enjoying this, really. I'm not Tony's sat in the kitchen, tapping away at one of his holograms as Thor carries me in. I can almost feel his smile as he lets out a small 'aww' at me, I groan internally and try to ignore the man as he walks over.

"Bucky, sweet heart are you alright?" He coo's at me and I try with all my might not to glance at him but I can feel him as he gently traces his fingers all over my back, I squirm and try not to laugh. "Aww I see what it is, Bucky's just flustered from being so cute." he comments and I glare daggers into Thor's shoulder. "Thor if you could." Tony says, he must of been gesturing at something because the god's already moving and the next thing I know I'm being removed from my spot in Thor's arms and into that of a high chair. "There we go." Tony says, smiling as I squirm away from Thor's fingers as he does up the straps.

"Young Bucky has been ever so helpful Tony, although I do worry about the heat coming from his cheeks. I fear he may be sick." Thor comments as he finally gets the buckle in place and then slides the tray in. Tony snickers off to the side and grins. 

"Nah, its called being flustered Thor. Little guy's still not settled yet and is just kinda processing everything." Tony explains whilst pinching my cheek, I glare at him but apparently I look to 'cute' to be threatening. "Anyways, like I promised. A scrummy omelette for my little solider." He grins, I look at the plate silently. The plate was overflowing with the large omelette and I gulped to myself. Don't get me wrong, I'm hungry but I'm more overwhelmed then anything. Tony, being the fucking ass that he is - seems to notice me not eating and pulls a chair up next to me. "Whats up sugar bug?" He tilts his head at me and I have to look away. Thor's looking at me as well and this gross - Icky - feeling arises in my chest and I let out a soft whimper. Tony's hand undoes the clips and pulls the tray away and lets me down in an instant and rubs my back. "Hey sweet pea, can you tell me whats going on?" He asks, Thor's moved from his place by the isle to the front room - obviously giving me space. I gulp back another whine and shake my head a little. "Is this too much right now?" I hear him ask - and honestly?

It's not. I know it's stupid - but this is the most loved I've felt in my whole life and I don't want it to end but at the same time I don't want to want this, at all. Putting that in words right now? Impossible. Tony - being the genius he is - seems to catch on that I wont be talking for a while.

"Hm...how about I feed you whilst we watch a movie, yeah? Then we can get you a nice bottle and get you to bed" God, I think this man can read minds. With a small nod I let him pick me up - I don't know how he managed it but he did - and took me straight to the front room. "Thor, grab the omelette please. Friday, pop on...hm...I dunno. Kid, want anything?" He looks at me as he sets me on the sofa, I shrug awkwardly and Tony snorts a little. "Put on Emperors new groove ok?" He asks and the Tv sprung to life. I don't remember much else of what happened that night. But I do know I felt so loved and cared for that I had one of the best night sleeps I've had in years.


End file.
